leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Patropolis/Peace, The Manipluator of Matter
Peace, The Manipulator of Matter, is not a champion in League of Legends. Lore In his home in the highest mountains of Valoran, Peace was a member of the Shinsuki tribe, a tribe of warlocks who mastered the power of the mind. Their powers had flourished, with even the youngest and most inexperienced of warlocks being capable of boasting their immense power. This power left them cocky and arrogant. All, except Peace. Peace followed the ancient meditation ritual, allowing him to clear his mind of arrogance, avarice and lust. He saw that this evil within each Shinsuki would lead to their end. Their final leader, aptly given the name Hubris, believed that their mastery of the mind was enough to defeat even the Ascended of Shurima. He took his army, his top five greatest warriors, charging towards the kingdom. Azir, as Shurima's greatest emperor, saw this as a potential threat and called upon two Ascended legends of Shurima, Nasus and Renekton. Hubris used his mastery of the mind and created an army of powerful soldiers using nothing but sand and rock. Standing without fear, Nasus charged towards the soldiers, while Renekton headed for Hubris and his warriors. Nasus called upon the Fury of The Sands and Renekton called upon Dominus. Nasus tore through Hubris' army, while Renekton battled the corrupt leader. Hubris saw Renekton as nothing more then a mere spec in his plan for domination of Runeterra. If only Hubris saw how wrong he was. Avarice, one of Hubris' warriors, summoned powerful projectiles at Renekton, but nothing would budge the titan. He brutally sluaghter Avarice with two strikes. Arrogance, Lust, Pride and Sloth charged at Renekton, all meeting their end by his blade. Hubris saw his men and his army get torn to pieces. Sensing fear for the first time in his life, Hubris made a terrible decision. He called upon all remaining members of the Shinsuki to attack Nasus and Renekton in a cheap attempt to win the battle. As Nasus and Renekton saw them approach, they slaughtered every single one, with only Peace not fighting. Knowing he had lost the battle, Hubris surrendered. Azir approached Hubris and saw weakness, he told him, 'Your race, your power, was so much more then what you have here. You were blinded by Hubris and was unable to attain true power. I sense one of your race possessing great power. That one, is not you.' Azir grabbed Hubris by the neck and tore it off completely, almost ending the Shinsuki tribe. Peace, sensing what Azir said was true, set out to avenge and prove that his tribe was powerful, without giving in to evil. He joined the League of Legends, and tested his might ever since. About Peace is an AP carry who can either burst enemies down quickly, or leech the fight to allow his team to maintain a strong advantage. Skills Passive - Inner Tranquility Peace is capable of keeping his mind clear, in any and every situation, whether or not he is at the brink of death. Any crowd control made against Peace will be 20% less effective. Q - Neural Pulse Peace releases a poweful, neural pulse, knocking back any enemy minions or monsters and rooting enemy champions, along with dealing magical damage. If it lands the killing blow, the late enemy will release a small shockwave, dealing additional damage to the area. Damage: 60/90/120/150/180 (+90% AP) Shockwave Damage: 30/45/60/75/90 (+45% AP) Cooldown: 12/11/10/9/8 Mana Cost: 60/80/100/120/140 W - Terrain Tear Peace rips apart the ground, creating a rip in the ground to magme deep below, dealing magical damage per second for 8 seconds. When the rip closes, bonus damage is dealt. Minions take 75% damage. Damage Per Sec: 20/30/40/50/60 (+50% AP) Close Damage: 40/80/120/180/220 (+20% AP) Cooldown: 25/24/23/22/21/20 Mana Cost: 100/105/110/115/120 Max Damage: 200/320/440/580/700 (+420% AP) E - Temporal Typhoon Peace picks up any surrounding minions around him, surrounding him in a mental typhoon for 5 seconds, dealing magical damage to the minions and any champion within the typhoon. Peace moes 25% slower. Damage Per Sec: 30/50/70/90/110 Max Damage: 150/250/350/450/550 Cooldown: 20 Mana Cost: 100/120/140/160/180 R - Terra Perditio Peace releases all of his compressed negative thoughts, stunning all champions within a range and realing tons of damage for 3 seconds. Damage: 400/500/600 Stun: 3s Cooldown: 120 Mana Cost: 200/225/250 Category:Custom champions